trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu
Obudziłam się w jakiejś windzie. No przynajmniej przypominało to windę. Chciałam z tąd wyjść, dusiłam się. Mam klaustrofobię, chwila.. Skąd ja o tym wiem? Czemu nic nie pamiętam? Nawet imię.. Nosz cholera, tak nie może być! Wytrzymam, jeszcze tylko chwilę. No tak przypuszczam. Szczęk metalu był nie do wytrzymania, ale i to szło wytrzymać. No bo w porównaniu do siedzenia w jakiejś ciasnej klatce przy ogromnej klaustrofobii wszystko jest do zniesienia. Nagle to pudło się zatrzymało. Z lekka się przestraszyłam. -Otwórzcie to! - wydarłam się przerażona. Nie zniosę już ani chwili tutaj. Górna część tego czegoś się podniosła. Słyszałam głosy. -Kto to jest? - mówił jeden. Po chwili każdy tak mówił. Jak oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, spojrzałam w górę. Dookoła stali jacyś chłopacy. Sami faceci. Zero estrogenów, poza moimi. Spróbowałam wstać. Próba zwalona, bo od razu upadłam. -Schodzę tam, ona jest za słaba-mówił jeden, zupełbie innym tonem niż reszta... Takim spokojnym, opanowanym tonem. Czekałam, bo co innego mogłam zrobić? Po chwili jakiś chłopak stał przede mną. Wyglądał na jakieś szesnaście lat. -Złap się mnie, wyciągnę cię stąd-powiedział. Wypełniłam prośbę. No muskuły on miał, nie powiem. Blond włosy idealnie do niego pasowały. Coś a raczej ktoś zaczął nas podciągać do góry. A ja się gapiłam na niego jakby był jakimś bogiem. Nawet się nie zorientowałam a już stałam na nogach. Jakiś ciemnoskóry chłopak do mnie podszedł. -Witaj w Strefie, Njubi. Tutaj będziesz żyć, spać i tym podobne-powiedział obojętnym tonem, jakby zbytnio go moje przybycie nie obeszło. -Super- prychnęłam i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Wszystkie oczy były we mnie wpatrzone. Czułam się dziwnie. -Nie gapcie się tak na nią, dopieto co z Pudła wyszła. Pewnie jest zszokowana moim wyglądem-powiedział Azjata i podszedł do mnie bliżej. - Minho jestem, tutejszy przystojniak-podał mi rękę i się uśmiechnął. - A twój wybawca to Newt. -Ja umiem mówić, stary. Dla mnie to było za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Poszłam w nieznanym mi kierunku, jednak gleba przerwała i mój tryumfalny chód. Nobe, mam na imię Nobe! Nagle, nawet nie wiem skąd znalazłam jakiś dziki pokład energii i zaczęłam biec. Nie mogli mnie dogonić. Znalazłam jakiś róg niewiadomo czego. Chwila... Obróciłam się i ujrzałam cztery wejścia. Czyli to może być otoczone jakimś labiryntem. Czyli ktoś mnie i tych gości tu wsadził. Miałam ochotę komuś wsadzić but w twarz. Ale byłam tak jakoś dziwnie zmęczona. Upadłam na ziemię. Zemdlałam. Obudziłam się, jak było całkiem jasno. Słyszałam w oddali jakiś szum, który przypominał głosy. Nie rozróżniałam, do kogo one należały. Nie miało to na razie znaczenia. Chciałam wyjaśnień. Gdzie jestem, jak się tu znalazłam i dlaczego tu w ogóle jestem. -To nic poważnego- powiedział jakiś pryszczaty gostek. - Możesz już ją wziąść, Alby. A więc to tak miał na imię ich niby przywódca. Dobrze wiedzieć. Chociaż imiona spamiętam. To co teraz mam zrobić? Chcę stąd uciec. Alvo żeby ten Newt mnie gdzieś schował przed resztą, nie mam ochoty być prześladywaną przez bandę spoconych kolesi. Jestem tu jedyną dziewczyną, więc każdy będzie zarywał i gadał tym dziwacznym slangiem. -Może byście mi do cholery powiedzieli, gdzie ja jestem i jak się tu znalazłam?-spytałam z lekka poidrytowana. Nie lubiłam pozostawać w niewiedzy. -Wylaksuj świeżuchu,już ci wszystko wyjaśniam. Zemdlałaś i Newt cię znalazł i przyniósł tutaj. A teraz chodź ze mną, ogay? - nie kurna, nie. Ej... Rozumiem co on do mnie gada, sukces! Jestem tu niecały dzień, a już kumam chociaż połowę sytuacji. Wstałam i poszłam za nim. Oprowadził mnie potej całej Strefie. Nieźle to zorganizowali jak na bandę nastolatków. Jedynym kosztem tego było chyba zbyt szybkie dorośnięcie. Ale w życiu niestety nie ma łatwo. -To by było na tyle. I jeszcze jedno. Nie wchodź do Labiryntu-to ostatnie powiedział z przesadną agresją. -Ogay, ogay-uniosłam ręcę, żeby nieco wszystko złagodzić. Potem Alby sobie odszedł, a ja jak ten kołek stałam i czekałam nie wiadomo na co. -Hej, świeżuchu! - wydarł się, chyba Minho. Tak, to był Minho. -Mam imię, frajerze-powiedziałam do niego. -Przepraszam bardzo, że uraziłem twój majestat, droga księżniczko-powiedział sarkastycznym tonem. - To jak ci niby na imię? -Nobe, bardzo mi nie miło-parsknęłam śmiechem. Chyba się z nim dogadam, bo jako jeden z niewielu do mnie nie zarywa. -Pewnie głodna jesteś, co? -Nie czytaj mi w myślach, to przerażające-tym razem to on nie wytrzymał ze śmiechu. Jak już wrócił do normy, poszliśmy na coś w rodzaju stołówki. Jedzenie było zjadliwe, co było najważniejsze. Od razu kółko adoracji się do mnie dosiadło. -Frajerów nie lubię. Tak ogólnie to zarywania do mnie-powiedziałam pod nosem. Skądś wiedziałam, że tego nie lubię, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, skąd to niby wiem. I to był problem. Nie pamiętałam nic poza imieniem. A jak coś wiedziałam, to mie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, skąd to wiem. Wstałam i wyszłam na zewnątrz w celu szukania cichego miejsca. Poszłam w kierunku drzewa, tego, przy którym wczoraj walłam. Siadłam pod nim i zamknęłam oczy. Nie wiem czemu oni mnie uważają za jakąś boginię. Poczochrane włosy koloru brudny brąz do ramion, ciemnozielone oczy. Niska i blada jak ściana dziewczyna, która nie jest zbyt miła. Już nawet drzewo jest lepsze do podrywania. -Co ja tu w ogóle robię?- zastanawiałam się. Dowiem się tego i się z tąd wydostanę Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania